The Islander
by Powerberry
Summary: A harvest moony, fantasy esque version of my one shot "Used to". I decided to leave the one shot as it is and flesh it out here. Sooo I hope you like it and leave a review. I kinda just plan to make it a full fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at him now, Chelsea started to regret choosing the Animal Dealer over him. Dont get her wrong, clear as crystal she was when she made her decision. But looking at him now...

How long has it been since their 18 year old selves were stranded on the islands? They weren't planning to stay...but things always didn't go as planned.

Chelsea's heart began to ache as she observed him from a distance. He was surrounded by girls, girls in bikinis to be exact. The blond boy with his dazzling green eyes paid them no attention. His gaze fixated on his fishing rod, beside him was a shirtless Denny teaching Lanna how to fish.

What was she doing here again? _Oh_. Right. Vaughn was returning today.

_Vaughn_, the man she once was head over heels for. _Once_. She was 19 back then, the love she'd only ever felt was the love she received from her childhood friend, Mark. But that kind of love came to her as brotherly more than romantically, but how little did she know.

Vaughn was mysterious, and he had the side that Chelsea fell inlove for. He was broody, dark, and he had a sweet spot. A sweet spot only _she_ knew. And boy did that tickle Chelsea's raging hormones. He was the guy any girl could have ever dream of. _A girl_. But she was woman now, how she wanted to take back her words.

The memory seemed to be fresh in her head, the day she rejected him for the cowboy.

Rose petals surrounding her. Mark was there pledging his love for her. Saying how much he loved her since then. Saying how much she loved her for her quirks, and her tomboy self. Recounting memories from their childhood, saying he remembered every little thing Chelsea loved and how he planned to do everything, _for her. _Saying all the words any woman would love to hear. But at that time, she was blinded by the beauty of the emo cowboy. It hurt Chelsea to say the words, but she knew that she would be lying to herself if she pretended, especially to him.

"I...I'm inlove with someone else." Chelsea muttered hiding her head from him, but the blond heard it. How could he not? Even without looking at her, he knew what kind of face she was making. Mark's determined face fell. They stood in silence for a moment The blond looked at Chelsea. _His world._ The one he swore he would marry one day. The only reason for why he existed. He stood as he watched everything fall apart. How he loved her, heck he loved her too much. He mustered up the courage to speak, if he had any left. "With...with who?" It came out like a croak. He brought it upon himself, this was his fault. Why would he want to know the name of the one who stole her away from him? The dreaded words came out. "...with...Vaughn." Everything else he saw after that was red and blue, but only Chelsea lit up. Anger and Heartbreak filled him, but he couldn't bring it out on Chelsea. She was his only light. She was his sun. He let out a low chuckle, then he approached her.

He hugged her, this could possibly be the last time he would hold her like this. He didn't care that she didn't hug back, or that she didn't smack his head like she always used to. Nothing else mattered now. "Please be happy, take care Chelsea." It was all he could whisper, his heart ached too much. Giving her a smile, he let her go.

Chelsea snapped back to reality when she approached. He had grown so much. She didn't know that Mark was capable of running a farm. Heck he was also the only reason the islands thrived.

They greeted her as she walked to the pier, to which she just waved cheerfully. Even _he_ did, and it hurt Chelsea to know that he'd moved on. The wound she left on him three years ago was healed, only to find out that she had a scar that she did herself.

Had there always been gold flecks in his green eyes? Had he always been this... muscly? Had he always glowed like this? Chelsea didn't know, but what she knew was that, he definitely looked happier. He was contagious, always smiling, always helping. He was like the sun, and anyone who was within a foot radius from him would bathe in his warmth.

_She used to be his._

**Its 3am and I feel angsty. It's not the best I've written but I just wanna let off some steam.Forgive me for wrong grammar/spelling/punctuation. I just feel like good guys like Mark are so underrated. And I hate that. Like, why choose the tsundere guy where you have to waste your time for him to open up? I mean, you could have that super duper mature guy, who would probably make the best husbando. Anyways meh. But I do like Vaughn though, its just that he's overrated. But meh. Gray, Vaughn, Neil.**

**I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER FICS. hwehweh leave a review, or request fic ideas if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark wiped off the sweat on his forehead, as he did he took a quick glance at the couple before him. Of course as sharp as a bird Denny was he noticed, giving his friend a heart felt smile. Sometimes Mark wondered if fishing affected Denny in anyway, like per say fishes have really big eyes so maybe thats why Denny was keen on things. Mark in return raised a brow jokingly. Three years have passed since then, and he _has_ moved on. There was no ill-will whatsoever, little by little he began to accept and respect her decision. Little by little he got to bear the sight of her with animal dealer, where he was supposed to be. But three years was nothing compared to 19 years growing up together. He wondered if Vaughn treated her properly, if he realized how lucky of a bastard he was winning over the heart of his best friend. Over the years, he learned not to let out his anger on Vaughn or Chelsea. Vaughn too looked like he needed a friend or too. He cam to accept that if it's not for him then it's not for him... but still, it was like they threw away 19 years worth of friendship. Ah, but it seems like that rejection was a blessing in disguise. Who knew Mark could be so productive? In 3 years he managed to run a succesful farm, earn the respect of others and made new friends. Not only that, he learned a lot and grew a lot too. He realized how much of a fool he had been; his world revolving around Chelsea when there was a whole new world with lots of opportunity for him. Right now love life was the least of his priorities. ***CRANK* *WOOSH***

The cranking fishing rod on his hand cut off his train of thought, and he felt like this was a big one too like really really big. "Shit," he cussed, he smacked himself mentally for cursing "Denny! I need a hand this one's a beast!"

"Aw does poor Mark need MY hel-"

"Denny!" Mark shouted barely keeping his grip on the rod.

"Fine fine, after this you cook it- WoAh" Denny held on the rod, feeling the force of the fish. "It looks like a new record here Mark!" Denny said through gritted teeth. The position they were in looked unflattering for both of the men. Mark was losing his grip, so when he saw Vaughn and Chelsea passing by, without thinking he called out: "Yo! Vaugh? Do you mind helping us out right here? This one reaally doesn't want to be eaten, we could even share the food with you, so-OOF" .

Vaughn was actually caught off guard when the blond asked for his help, but nonetheless it couldn't hurt to help out right? The animal dealer gripped on the fishing pole, and he felt the sudden pull the fish had, a very very strong pull. The man power of the three men seemed to be no match for the beast fish. Slowly they were being drawn to the edge of the pier. The soles of their boots rubbing against the dock. Then **_SPLASH! _**down they went.

Mark went down the deepest and somehow he hit his head on the rock. His vision was getting blurry and he could've sworn a girl? with green hair was grinning at him. Next thing he knew he was being pulled to the shore.

Denny smacked his friend's face once more, while Vaughn pressed down on Mark's stomach. Lanna, Chelsea and the other on the beach circled around them, trying to keep thei distance as much as possible. Chelsea quivered in her red galoshes and Lanna was visibly shaking. "C'mon now you idiot! Wake up!" Denny shouted while shaking Mark's head. As if he had been heard. Mark spewed out salt water and a lot of vomit, more like he choked on it.

Mark's vision was starting clear once again, but his hearing seemed to be a problem.

_Mark._.. _Mark..._There were faint whispers of a girl... Then he was snapped back to reality with Denny slapping him right across the face.

"This angle of me doesn't look flattering at all does it?" He said, wincing as he felt the ache of his head and the burn of Denny's slapping on his face. Then they were laughing while Mark, on the other hand was wincing due to said laughing.

"Mark I think you've finally lost it with you hitting your head like that. You ass. We better take you to the clinic." Denny grinned; he pulled the blond boy up and swung his arm around his shoulers. "Sorry for the trouble Vaughn and thanks. This is really embarassing for the three of us y'know? A bastard fish pulling us to the ocean! Shit! HECK DENNY! That could've been a shark or an octopus! I've never tasted one before. Maybe we should swim after it-" Mark rambled on, his head all spinny and dizzy.

"You must have hit your head pretty badly." Denny sighed, this scene looks oddly familiar with all the nights Mark spent drinking with him. "Don't worry folks! He'll be fine. Welp Lanna, babe, I'll see you later okay?" He winked at his girl, and in return Lanna blushed.

So off they were to the clinic.

**Hi guys! So, I've decided to actually make the oneshot of Chelsea become a fic. So yes. The one shot is called "Used to" but now I'm gonna flesh it out into this fanfic. :' So hope ya'll enjoyed.**


End file.
